Fire burns twice
by loosingletters
Summary: Rin had been acting strange the past months, but he changed for the better so Shirou told Yukio not to worry. Besides, the demons in the city were acting unusual and the Exorcists needed to focus on that problem now. Time Travel.


**AN: Time travel my dear friends. I wrote this just now in a rush. This is actually the base of a bigger fanfiction/AU I'll probably never write. Maybe some OS if I feel up to it or get sad again because there aren't many time travel fanfics for this fandom... Otherwise this is all you'll be getting.**

"I'm off!" Rin shouted as he stormed out of the monastery.

That was how it went every morning now since Rin had gotten a job in small café a good half hour by bus away from their home. It worried Yukio as he barely even saw his brother anymore, but their father had told him to calm. It was a good sign after all that Rin was getting a grip on his life and future, and on this Yukio had to agree. A few months ago Rin's attitude had drastically changed for the better. His twin had gotten tidier and studied a whole lot so that his graduation certificate was only half as bad as it could have been. On top of that Rin had gotten himself an actual job and hadn't even been fired yet. On the contrary, Rin was only earning compliments. Therefore Yukio avoided expressing any concerns about his brother's sudden change around him and instead only congratulated Rin.

The smile his brother had given him after the praise had been cheerful and carefree, almost bright enough to erase all doubt from Yukio's mind.

Sighing Yukio stood up to clear the table so they could use it to get work done. Although he regretted spending less and less time with his brother, there were some benefits to Rin being out all day. It was a lot simpler to study in peace for one and way easier to discuss Exorcist business with everyone else in the Monastery. With Rin gone, they didn't have to use bad metaphors to discuss cases or wait until late at night to talk.

The moment Yukio was done with wiping the table, Shirou entered, carrying a huge pile of paperwork.

"So many reports?" Yukio expressed his displeasure.

"Yes," Shirou replied, equally annoyed.

When he had been younger, Yukio believed all Exorcists ever did all day long was fighting demons. He certainly hadn't considered the hours spent on going over reports and all the research. It was definitely less like the awesome super hero work his ten year old self had wanted to do.

"Why do we have so much work when there is no actual case?" Izumi whined.

"I wouldn't call a lot of normal citizens suddenly going against demons and demons organizing themselves 'no case'," Nagamoto said as he started sorting through the files.

"Prostitutes, runaways and homeless people only," Kyodo further elaborated. "And even though there is no actual case, the decrease in demon attacks and the signs of them organizing themselves should be concerning enough."

"Yes, yes, I got you. Still, I'd rather do something nice. I bet Yukio agrees with me!"

"No," Yukio directly said, though a small smile graced his lips.

"Traitor!" Izumi cried while everyone else laughed.

"Alright, boys," Shirou called. "Let's get down to business or we'll get scolded by Rin when he has no space to cook dinner."

And so they began to work.

 _Somewhere else..._

"I'm home!" Rin shouted after he closed the warehouse's entrance behind him, only to be immediately tackled by a bunch of not yet matured goblins. They threw off his balance enough for him to stumble and fall flat on his face. Small and weak as they were, a whole bunch of them was troublesome.

"What a graceful fall! Truly, our prince has it all!" Somebody spoke up, their voice clearly full of cheer.

"Oh shut up, Kaito," Rin groaned as reached for the red haired man's hand and got up.

"You know I love making jokes on your costs. The only joy I have these days with you sending me on so many hectic and dangerous errands. I barely have time to sleep!" Kaito complained, acting as if he was deeply pained but Rin knew the other was putting on a show.

Nevertheless Rin wanted to apologized. He knew he was putting a lot of pressure on the other teenager but until he got his hands on Kurikara, he was practically useless on the offensive. Between the two of them, currently Kaito was the stronger one, even though he wasn't even nearly as strong as Rin remembered him being.

"It's fine, you idiot," Kaito said before Rin could open his mouth. "I'm here out of my free will. Besides, I'm not too keen on ending up in the Illuminati's labs."

"You won't. Not now, not ever again."

Rin would make sure of that. He only had this chance and he wouldn't mess it up. He wouldn't watch all his friends and his family die again. This time everything would go right, even if it killed him.

"I know and that's exactly why I'm here with you," Kaito picked up the conversation again, his orange eyes shining with determination.

The fire in them wouldn't die out a second time.

"Let's get to work then," Rin declared and walked further into the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

The demons around them growled in anticipation, waiting for their King to command them.

 **AN: The guys talking with Yukio and Shirou are all priests living in the monastery in case you don't recall their names. Kaito here at the end though is my OC – the one who had it all besides a name by the way. Obviously he has a name now, it's a quite ironic one too tbh. Hope you liked this short thing. If there are any questions, feel free to ask.**


End file.
